Here On Earth
by Docholiday024
Summary: This story is a post finale fic


**Here On Earth**

**written by: Mike Cobb**

**E-mail: PG 13**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the show; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. All of this belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and Sony.**

It was Friday night in N.Y. and Joey Potter was sitting on her couch reading one of the books she was editing for her job. This was a normal Friday since she and Pacey had gotten back together. He had to be in Capeside on Fridays, because it was the busiest day for the Icehouse. She didn't mind, in fact she completely understood. This also gave her time to herself to think or do some extra work for the office.

It has been a year now since Jen had died and left Amy to Jack, and her and Pacey resumed their relationship. She was happy with the exception of one thing, sense her and Pacey got back together her and Dawson had grown further and further apart. They started out talking once or twice a week. Telling each other they were happy and was glade the other was doing OK with everything. But now it has been almost five months since they had talked. At first she had tried to call him and all she got was his machine so she left about twenty or so messages with no return call so she had finally given up. She realized maybe Dawson wasn't OK with everything and as time went on realized it and couldn't talk to them anymore.

It was fine with her, at first, she had to let go if she wanted thing to work with Pacey, didn't she? The only problem with letting go of Dawson was, that meant letting go of her childhood best friend her companion, her confidant, her soul mate. She knew they were even though she had tried to deny it for a time. How can you deny something that everyone else can see. Simple you can't, you have to acknowledged it or it eats you up inside, but it doesn't mean that you have to be a couple with that person, does it?

She decides next weekend she is going to go back to Capeside to visit. She hasn't been back since Jen died, in fact she really hasn't talked to anyone much either, only to Bessie and that was, gosh 5 months ago. Well at least she had written and Pacey delivered them to Bessie who always asked Pacey to tell me hi and how every one was doing. But she had to go back now realizing how long it has been a call just won't do it. In fact why not this weekend I can take a couple of days off. She gets up off the couch and walks to her bedroom. She grabs her duffel bag and packs it quickly she then makes a couple of calls to her boss and Ethan and then dashes out of her apartment, heading for capeside mass.

Pacey was at his desk in the office at his restaurant the icehouse. He had just gotten off the phone with Bessie explaining why joey hadn't called to talk about Dawson. Pacey realized he was playing a dangerous game if Dawson didn't get better and joey found out he had been keeping it all from her , that would seal there fate. He also knew that if he told joey that Dawson was holding on by a thread since being hit by that car four months ago in LA., she would rush off to be with him maybe causing him to loose her any way.

"Pacey you are a dipshit." he told himself "How can you do this to your best friend and the girl you love?"

He could not believe he was doing this, but how much longer can he keep it up? Tomorrow I tell her tomorrow regardless of what happens, this has to end. It isn't fair to Dawson or to Joey. Besides he was in LA in a hospital in too bad a shape to move at last report. Joey didn't have that much vacation time, so if she did go, it would only be for a little while. That he could handle.

First he has to figure a way to break it to her gentle and down play his keeping it from her. He had no doghts that she would fly off the handle. The trick was to let there love for eachother to contain it. The plan was forming in his head as he smiled to himself.

Joey walked through the front door of the B&B to find Bessie napping on the couch and bodie in the kitchen working on dinner.

"Hey Bodie how has things been?" she asks as she sneaks up behind him.

"WOO, Joey you scared the shit out of me, so finally come to your senses and decided that you should put in at least a token appearance." he says as she looks at him with a bewildered look on her face and he continues. "Your in luck Gail is back in town this weekend taking care of the restaurant. Maybe you should go see her I am sure she would apperate it, we have all been kinda worried. We couldn't understand why you decided to turn your back on a friend in need, but decided you had your reasons so we left you alone about it."

"Bodie what are you talking about? And what friend did I turn my back on?" she asks getting a little upset at him

"Why Dawson Leery is who." her sister says from the door way.

"Ok you two please start making some sense here. How did I turn my back on him, when he is the one who stopped returning my calls?" Joey asks

"Mind telling me how he could do that from a hospital bed while he is in a coma?" Bessie asks

"What, Bessie what are you talking about?" Joey says with hysteria in her voice. "What happened Bessie tell me!"

"I have told you several times, I sent word with Pacey almost everytime he went up there." Bessie tells her

"What Pacey never said..." It dawns on her. Pacey was keeping it a secret so she wouldn't run off to where ever Dawson was, he was scared of loosing her, well too dam bad that is exactly what he just did.

Bessie sensing the problem says. "Oh Joey I thought it was kinda funny that you would turn your back on a friend, Especially Dawson."

"Kinda funny? Kinda funny! Do you honestly think I could ever turn my back on friend, let alone Dawson! You of all people know how important he is too me Bessie. When I didn't respond the way you thought I should have, you should have called or came to tell me." she says getting angrier by the second " where is he Bessie, where is Dawson at?"

"He is at the UCLA medical center in L.A.." Bessie tells her

"What happened to him?" she asks more calmly.

"He was hit by a car while he was walking across a street five months 2 days and 4 hours ago." Pacey says from the door way.

Joey whirls around to face him. Her eyes hold a coldness that even the devil would shrink away from, a fact Pacey notices right away.

"Joey, please let me explain. I was scared..." He is cut off by her look and her words.

"You were scared that I would run off to see Dawson and you would loose me forever. Guess what Pacey you were right. But the funny thing is I would have come back to you when things got better. Of course that was before you lied to me and hid things from me." She walks slowly over to him looking him right in the eyes as she continues "Now, as of this minute we Pacey are done. If you could do this kind of thing and to someone you claimed to be best friends with. I am not sure what you are cable of, but I know this much, if I never set eyes on you again it will be too soon. So do us both a favor and please leave while I still hold some of my calm."

"Joey, please don't do this, give me a chance to explain." Pacey asks her.

"Not this time Pacey, not in this life time. You had your chance when he first got hurt. All you had to do was tell me the truth, but you couldn't could you no you had to lie to me. You are still jealous of what me and Dawson have, even though I picked you again over him, wasn't that enough. Oh I forgot it will never be enough will it, go away Pacey I am slowly loosing my calmness and it won't be pretty. Just leave now!" she almost yells at him.

Pacey is dejected he knows he messed up and that everything happening is his fault. He slowly turns away and walks out realizing he has just lost the girl he loves and this time it was for good.

Joey walks up on to the porch at the leery house and knocks on the door. Gail answers the door and sees who it is and immediately starts crying.

"I'm so sorry Gail I really am I didn't know Pacey hid it from me. I would have been here the moment I found out, which I am. How is he?"

"Oh Joey it isn't looking good, he has gone through seven surgeries so far and that doesn't include the damage to his brain if there is any, or if he even has a brain left, they just can't say till he wakes up." tears running down her cheeks "if he ever does, oh god Joey he is really looking bad."

Joey tears in her eyes can't believe what she is hearing, if he dyes before I get there I swear Pacey will pay for it till the day he dies.

"Oh, Gail he has to make it he really does." now the tears are flowing freely down her face. "I'm heading to LA. right now, I have to see him."

"I know sweaty, I do, I am leaving tonight as well. My flight leaves at 7:30 maybe they will have a seat on my plane." Gail thinks out loud

"Lets find out, shall we. May I borrow your phone? And what is your flight number?" joey asks.

"Of course you can Joey and my flight number is 821 leaving Boston at 7:30 and arriving in LA. at 10:45." Gail informs her.

Joey soon finds out that there is a seat available and quickly reserves it for herself. She makes a couple more calls to her boss and Ethan informing them of what is going on and that she will call them when she finds out more. When she hangs up the phone she realizes they need to hurry so they can be on time to the plane.

John Gail's new husband drives them to the airport and says good bye to them as they board the plane headed to LA. Joey is scared of what she will see she is frightened that she won't make it in time to at least say goodbye to her soul mate. Oh God don't let this happen please not Dawson, I need him with me here on earth. Please with all that is holy don't let him die.

We see Dawson laying in a hospital bed. His face is battered and bruised, he has a cast on his left arm and on both legs. There are more wires and tubes coming from him than Joey has ever seen. She was told he had stopped breathing several times and they had put a tube down his throat to help him breath, he had wires monitoring his breathing, his heart rate, blood pressure, and his blood oxygen level. Joey was terrified at the site of him, so much so her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped beating. It wasn't until Gail took her hand that she let out an explosive breath and the tears started to flow.

"Oh Gail he looks so bad, oh I wish I could take this all away from him so he didn't feel the pain but I can't, all I can do is be here if he wakes up or at least to say goodbye."

"I know Joey that is why I have been spend so much time here." Gail's says

"How is all of this being paid for, Gail? It has to be costing a lot." Joey asks

"The network is picking up the tab, ironic isn't it since the public has heard about his fight for life the creek has jumped to number one in all of the demographics, and there still putting his money away. None of his money is being spent on this it is all the network doing it."

"I can't believe it, guess they justwon a fan for life." Joey says

"Make it two." Gail agrees.

Just then the doctor walks out and sees them.

"Gail I am glad your back we have some good news, not much now but it is better than nothing I think."

"What is it." Both Gail and Joey says at the same time.

"I'm sorry and you are?" he asks looking at Joey

"She is just like family doctor Allen please tell us what you have and feel free to tell Joey anything she wants to know, trust me if that man ever wakes up and finds out someone didn't tell her what she wanted to know there would be hell to pay here on earth." Gail informs him

"As you wish Gail, Joey is it. Well it seems we have picked up brain waves finally, it seems the swelling has gone down some. Which in most cases is a good thing, but as you know this isn't most cases and there was a lot more damage done to your sons body. I would think the next twenty four to forty eight hours will revel a lot. He will either move forward or the damage will claim him. I am sorry to put it so blunt, but you did ask for the truth." he adds when he sees Joey do a sudden intake of breath.

"Yes I did doctor Allen and thank you I will just have to hope it is good news and not bad." Gail says

"Me too doctor sorry for that, it is just that Dawson means so much to me and if I could trade places with him I would in a second."

"Well to be honest I don't know how he has survived this long except to say he is a fighter and is very strong. I have seen people hurt a lot less not make. So if that is any indication he might just make it after all." doctor Allen tells them.

"Thank you doctor we know you are doing you very best and we thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Joey says and then adds " May I see him, you know set with him?" she looks at the doctor first and then Gail

"Of course you can, just try not to excite him to much and remember he can hear you." doctor Allen says.

"Thank you I will remember." Joey tells him

As she walks in the tears start to flow and the sobs start to come out, and then she remembers what the doctor said about him hearing her. So she stifles the sobs and walks up to the bed and grabs a hold of his right hand being careful not to squeeze to hard.

"Hey, Dawson it is me Joey." as she says this his heart monitor increases a few beats per second, even the doctor notices and come in to check on it.

"I told you Joey he can hear you." he says, and at the mention of her name the heart rate rises again, only a couple of beats but to the doctor it is a good sign.

"Keep talking to him Joey maybe it will help, maybe it will give him more of a reason to fight." Gail adds

"Ok I will I will sit by his side till he wakes up talking to him and reading to him anything to help." Joey says.

Several weeks have gone by and we still see Joey sitting by dawson's side she has taken an extended leave of absence from her work, so she could stay in LA. Gail has been there much of the time as well only returning to capeside when she really had to. But there has been no real change in Dawson. It is starting to sink in that this maybe all that is left of her best friend, the boy she loved, the boy she confided in the only person who knew her as well if not better than herself, and as this came to her she realized something else as well. Maybe for the first time she relizeies that she has never really stopped loving him, never really gotten over him. It was him that she always ran away from and then back too even with Pacey. She remembers telling Pacey she didn't want to be let off the hook on the day of Jen's funeral, but that is exactly what Dawson had done, and she didn't fight him. Because she was scared, scared of her feeling about him, and about maybe hurting him or being hurt again.

On a lone night, after two months of joey being in LA., and when Joey had convinced the nurse to allow her to stay. All of the feelings came boiling out of her, she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh Dawson, please wake up I have to tell you, how much I love you. How much I have always loved you. I know I haven't always showed it and I am sorry for that. Please come back to me and I will never leave you again. Dawson I need you so bad, I am not sure I could live with out you here to help me." She finally can't talk anymore as she puts her head down on his hand and began to cry. The tears and sobs are flowing freely now, she is unable to stop. All she can do is cry and kiss his hand. That is when it happened all of a sudden she was there crying feeling all alone when his left hand comes down on her head ever so gently and she sees him looking at her through glazed eyes.

"OH MY GOD, SOMEONE COME QUICKLY I THINK HE IS AWAKE." Joey yells

Soon nurses and doctors are all around him checking things out and talking to him trying to get him to respond. His only response is to hold out his hand to Joey who quickly takes it and he slips back into uncinssioness. The next morning Gail and joey are talking to the doctor.

"What does this mean doctor Allen, is it a sign of him getting better?" Gail asks.

"Unfortunately, no it doesn't I think it was just reflexes at work here."

"No doctor, he looked at me and even though his eyes were glazed he knew who I was and then he reached for me." Joey says

"I know it may have looked thar way Miss Potter but we have seen no sign of it happening again and he shows no signs of improvement, I am truly sorry." doctor Allen says

"You believe what you want, I know what I saw and I know he is coming back to us." Joey informs him

"Gail, miss potter, Joey, I wish he would but it has been seven months and even though most of his body has healed, his brain just isn't working like it is suppose to, I wish I had better news." he looks down and then stands and leaves.

"Gail i know what i saw and felt it was him he was there, even if for just a couple of seconds." Joey tells her.

"I believe you honey, but lets wait awhile and not get our hopes up too high. It maybe something and then it might not." She tells Joey.

Two more weeks go by, and there has been a slight improvment the breathing tube has been removed. He is breathing on his own, even if it is a little ragged.

Joey is reading a book to him. Little women, one of her all time favorites. She is so into reading out loud that she almost misses it.

"Joey where am i?" Dawson says in a hushed whisper.

"Dawson? Is that you?" Joey asks afraid to look up.

"Yes who else would it be?" he asks a little stronger but still real weak.

She can't hold back the tears anymore they are flowing freely down her cheeks as she looks up to see him staring at her. By this time Gail has awoken from her nap and stand up and walks to the bed, a look of total relief on her face.

"Son you are in the hospital please don't try to talk just yet let me get the doctor and he can explain it all to you ok." Gail says.

Dawson nods his head, and Gail leaves the room almost at a run. He then looks at Joey and reaches his hand out and wipes away the tears from one cheek.

" My Joey why so sad?" he asks her.

"Oh Dawson. I thought i had lost you for good this time, i am so sorry for all the pain i have caused you in the past and i will never leave you again." she says as the tears roll even harder.

"Joey, you will never lose me." He says but his voice cracks and she can tell he is tired.

"Dawson don't talk,please, save your strength, we can talk more when you are stronger and feeling better." He nods his head in aggrement. as the doctor enters the room.

"Well Mr. Leery you gave us quite a scare, to be honest i didn't think you would ever come back to us, at least not like you use to be. Looks like that fighting sprit of yours made a liar out of me. Which i am very glade for, it is situations like these where i love to be proven wrong or made a liar out of." he says all of this while he is checking dawson out listening to his heart and lungs asking him to follow his finger. Checking his pupils, his strength in his hands, arms and legs. Checking to make sure he has feeling in everything.

"The only thing i see that kind of worries me a little is that you apper to be a little week on the left side. But that could be because of the broken arm. We will check you out a little better tomorrow, until then please don't over excert yourself. take it slowly and don't talk to much. Tonight if you want you can try some soup broth and maybe even jello. You have to start slowly, eight months in a coma does have certian side effects like not being able to eat a lot of solid foods right away. You will just have to take it slowly and build yourself up to were you can eat what ever you want." doctor Allen says with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you doctor, but how did i get here?" Dawson asks.

"Well what do you remember, Dawson?" he asks him

"The last thing i remember is that i was walking across the street to go meet a co-writer for lunch, the next thing I remember I am wakeing up here, with Joey reading to me." dawson says.

"Well the next thing that happened was a car hit you as you were walking you had several broken bones internal bleeding, my friend you were a mess." doctor Allen says.

"So where do we go from here doc?" Dawson asks slightly weeker than before.

"First i want you too rest, catch up with your family, but don't over do it. When you get tired sleep. we will start on all the rest tomorrow ok." the doctor asks.

"Yeah i am a little tired, and i really would like to talk to my mom and Joey alone for awhile." dawson says.

"Very good Dawson I will leave you three to talk. By the way Gail there is a young man here to see you."

"Ok thanks doctor i will be out in a second."

She says.

He leaves the room as Joey has remained silent all this time just staring at Dawson. Gail notices this and the fact they haven't let go of each others hands. So she stand up and says. "OK honey I am going to go see who is here, I will be back in a few minutes."

"Ok mom, and thanks, for everything you have done." He tells her.

"Oh honey you don't have to thank me. I am your mom it is my job to be here." She says as she leaves the room

Dawson turns to look at Joey. They stare into each others eyes for a few minutes. Words aren't neccesary, they can read it in each others eyes, it is Dawson who finally breaks the silence.

"How long have you been here Jo?" he asks.

"Three months give or take a day or two." she answers

"Why did you stay what about work, and Pacey, what about your family." Dawson asks her.

Joey look at him with love in her eyes and says. "I took a leave of absence from work and then had them transfer me out here. As for Pacey we split when I found out he had been lying to me and hiding what had happened to you. Because he thought he would loose me over it. Bessies' is the one who told me to stay, she understood what i was doing." Joey says as she takes a deep breath and then continues. "As for why I stayed, because Dawson i relized that my whole life was laying in that bed clinging to life. I had to be here, I wanted to be here if you woke up. I swore to God that if you did wake up I would tell you what i had to tell you. What I should have told you long ago but was just to scared."

"What Jo what is it you need to tell me that caused you to stay here in L.A. for three months not knowing if i was going to live or die." he asks.

"Simple Dawson, I love you. Not the friendship kind of love even though that is there as well, And not just the lovers kind of love, but the soul mate kind of love. You see I have learned a very valuable lesson. Here on earth, don't take things for granted to believe there will be time to fix the problem or tell the truth, because you never know when it runs out. All this time Dawson, I have been running from you and your love, and worse my love for you. That is why I picked Pacey this last time, he was safe. I knew that if me and him were together then you nor i would hurt eachother any more. I thought I owed you that, but all I did was take more time away from being able to spend more time with the person I have always loved. You Dawson." She says this in a rush.

"Joey, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Dawson asks her.

"Yes Dawson I am, I love you and I want us to be together." she tells him

"I see." is all he says.

Gail walks out in to the lobby and sees Pacey standing there. " Pacey what are you doing here? After all that has happened, I am not sure you should be here."

"I know Gail, I'm sorry but I have to see them. I have to tell them I am sorry at least. Even if they don't forgive me. It is something I have to do for myself as much as for them." Pacey tells Gail.

"What is it dawson what was that look for." se asks.

darn he forgets how easy it is for her to read his eyes. "I'm not sure about this Joey. How do I know it isn't the fact that I am hurt that is causeing these feelings to surface, and when i get better you relize that they are gone?" he asks with concern in his voice and eyes.

This is one of the fears she was haveing. She wondered if he would just except it or question it.

"Simple Dawson you give us time, time to work on things, time to get reaquinted, time for you to relize I am not going anywhere this time except into your arms each night. I can't explain it any better than that. I know I have hurt you badly in the past Dawson. But those days are long behind us, Tomorrow is the start of a brand new future. I will understand if you don't want to try, but I still won't leave, I live out here now so you will be seeing a lot more of me from now on. The ball is in your court Dawson, you choose."

"Can I have time to think about it, I am kind of tired, and think I need a nap." He asks her.

Gail walks back into the room with Pacey in tow. " Dawson, Joey there is someone who wants to see you, do you feel up to it?" She asks

"I'm not sure now is the right time Pacey." Dawson says

"Look I know you guys are mad at me, and I get that, I do but give me five minutes here please." He asks

Dawson looks at Joey and she has a weird look on her face but seeing Dawson's face nods her head. "Ok Pacey let's hear it." Dawson says.

"OK, all right, well it is like this. I made a huge mistake, so huge in fact that it cost me everything I ever loved or cared about. I know it is all my fault and i hold no ill will except towards myself. First let me start with Joey. Jo I am so sorry for lying to you, and trying to keep you away from a friend who needed your help. It was selvish of me and completely unforgivable, I know this. The only reason i did it was so i wouldn't loose you, little did I know, it was that decision that made me loose you. You had every right to walk away from me, and I am glade you did. Second, you Dawson, in one way or another me and you have been friends all our lives. But I have always been envious of you, you had the perfect family, the right attitude, the best of everything, and then the girls. You got Jen, then Joey, and when you lost Joey you didn't give up you moved on. It was the kinda life I wanted, and when me and Joey got together, you were hurt but eventually you let it go and we became friends again. This last time you didn't even bat an eye lash when me and her got back together you welcomed it with open arms. You decided it was time to let by gones be by gones and all you wanted was for us to be friends and be happy, even if it meant you had to sacrifice your dreams and happiness. And then i do this. Man i know it can't happen but i just wanted to say i am sorry for what i did, and ask for your forgiveness, yours and Joey's."

"Well Pacey you said what you had to say you can go now." Joey tells him.

"Wait a second, Pace, i have something i want to say." Dawson tells him.

Joey gets up and leaves the room with Gail, as Dawson watches her with a sad look on his face.

"Ok Dawson let me have it i deserve what ever it is you say. So don't hold anything back." Pacey says fully expecting a verbal lashing.

" I forgive you man. I know what love can do to you. It can make you do things you regreat and things completely out of your character. It is the job of your friends to help you through those times, not turn their backs on you. Now i can't speak for Joey but as far as i am concerned we are fine. I was a little disappointed in you at first, but then i relized why you did it and i got over it. Pacey i'm sorry things didn't work out for you, you know i am here if you want to talk." Dawson tells him.

"Dawson, i am not really sure what to say. I didn't expect that, i figured you would be mad at me for a long time. Thanks though for forgiving me and understanding. I promise i will be a better person and a better friend in the future." Pacey tells him

"Pacey, all i want is for you to be you. Stop trying so hard. You have proven all of your criedics wrong you have a reastraunt, that is doing really good. So what if you and Joey didn't work out, you know as well as i do there are a lot more fish in the sea. Pick yourself up, dust yourself off and try again." Dawson tells him. "And as for Joey give her time i am sure she will forgive you."

"I will try Dawson, i might need help on that one though. As for Joey, i don't know man i can see this one standing the test of time." Pacey says

"You know that is the exact same thing i told my dad about you, when you and Joey were together, give it time Pace i know she will come around."

"I hope so Dawson, i lost her as a girlfriend i don't want to loose her as a friend as well." Pacey says. "Well i am going to go tell her i said bye ok, i hope you get better soon Dawson. I really do."

"I will tell her Pace and when i get out of here we will all have to get together, and talk about old times ok."

"Anytime Dawson just call me. well see you around."

"Bye Pacey, have a safe trip."

Dawson watches as Pacey walks out the door, knowing that his friendship is still intact. Now if he can just get Joey over it, so that maybe he can really decided what to do about the two of them. As he is thinking this Joey walks back into the room. He can tell by the look on her face, that she isn't thinking about Pacey. She is thinking about him and her.

"So did your talk go well? Are you two best friends again?" She asks, but only half paying attention.

"Well were friends any way, i wish you would forgive him as well." Dawson says

"I am not sure i can do that dawson." She says distracted

"Ok Jo i know your not really thinking about that right now are you?"

"Not really Dawson, i was thinking about what we were talking about earlier."

"I know and like i said as soon as i know you will. Right now though i think i need a nap." he tells her.

"Of course dawson, think about it, and if your tired close your eyes, go to sleep. I promise i will be here when you wake up." she says.

"Ok Jo I love you." he says as he drifts off to sleep.

"I love you too Dawson." she says as she kisses his forehead, with tears in her eyes. She knows he wasn't thinking when he said it but it meant the world to her.

After a couple of months in the hospital and several weeks of grueling physical theropy, Dawson is finally ready to leave the hospital. He still hasn't told Joey if he wants to give it a shot or not, he can't get past the feeling it is just because of his accident.

Joey's car pulls up in front of Dawson's house on the outskirts of L.A. Dawson's face depicts the joy he is feeling about being home.

"Man it is good to see this place again. I was wondering if i ever would." He says.

"I'm glade your home, and since you are i will be moving to an apartment next week. I want to thank you for letting me stay here as long as you have it has made finding a place much easier." Joey says.

"It was nothing Jo. You know you don't have to move out of here if you don't want to. Besides i might need help for a little while, you know getting around and other things." Dawson tells her, knowing to himself it sounds like a lame excusse just to keep her here.

"Are you sure Dawson, i wouldn't want to over stay my welcome or cramp your life style. Besides i know you will have house service working for you to keep this place clean and a nurse checking on you as well." Joey says. Relizing she really doesn't want to leave. If she stays here it gives her more time closer to Dawson. She really wants them to give it another shot but she doesn't want to push things. He hasn't mentioned it since there talk on that first day he woke up.

"Jo, you could never overstay your welcome, not as far as i am concerned, and as far as lifestyles go, i don't think i will be having much of one for a few months. So i would like to think that i can count on my best friend to help out with a few movie nights." Dawson informs her, with an easy smile on his face.

"Oh i see i am to be demoted to the getting of movies, and then being forced to watch them with you. I don't know Dawson. That might be more than i can take. Being forced to watch movies with my best friend and sleeping in the guest room of all guest rooms. I mean come on Dawson that room is bigger than my old appartment back in N.Y. ." She smiles at him.

"Good then it is settled, you call and tell the people that you no longer need the appartment. Move all of your stuff here and we will find a place to put it." Dawson says with joy in his heart, he doesn't know why it is there but it is.

"Ok but only because you twisted my arm, and made me. I want the record to show that it was under protest." Joey tells him

"Ok, sure, you really protested. Let me see what was it you said, oh yeah, and i quote 'come on Dawson that room is bigger than my old appartment back in N.Y.' end quote. Dawson laughs.

"Look mister feel lucky your still recovering or there would be a serious butt kicking coming your way." she tells him with a big smile on her face.

Dawson is mesmerized by that smile, he can't remember when the last time was that he felt this happy. "You know i have missed this, and that." he says pointing to her smile. " It has been a long time since i saw that smile, and the fact it is coming so freely."

Joey's face reddens as she looks away and then down to try to hide the fact that she is blushing. How is it that this boy from the other side of the creek can still make her blush, after all of this time? She knows the reason but doesn't want to get into thinking about it right now. They are having such a great time, she is truelly happy for the first time in more years than she can remember. So to think about it might ruin it and she doesn't want to do that. But she has to know, she can't wait any more, did Dawson have an alterier motive for asking her to stay?

"Dawson, i was wondering something, no never mind forget i said anything."

"No Jo what were you wondering?" he asks

"No Dawson, i don't want to spoil your home coming, or the great time we are having right now. So lets just forget i said anything ok." she tells him and then looks away.

Dawson notices her looking away. He has a feeling he knows what it is she wants to talk about. He just hasn't made up his mind yet. "Jo, your wanting to know if i have thought about, or made up my mind about giving us another try, aren't you?" Dawson asks.

Joey's head whips around when he says this with a shocked look on her face. "How did you know that was what i was talking about?" She says before she even thinks about what she is saying.

"Come on Joey we've been able to read eachother for a long time now. Me knowing shouldn't have been that big a suprise."

"Yea i know, you always have been able to read my emotions and feelings. Ok, so since you brought it up what are you thinking as far that is concerned?" Joey asks

"Well to be honest with you, i haven't decided as of yet, but there is a certian way i am leaning. When i figure it all out up here(he points to his head) you will be the first to know. That i promise." he tells her, then continues "I do know i don't want you to leave the house for some uncozy little apartment. I want you by my side, here in this house. If that is asking to much tell me. With you here i will be forced to deal with the things i need to, like my feeling about you, and giving it another try. I know this is sounding a little selfish but it is just the way i am feeling." He tells her.

"No Dawson it isn't asking too much, i will be happy to stay and help in any way i can. You know i will always be here, if you need me, i will never let you down again i promise. After all you have done for me." She tells him.

Dawson with a shocked look on his face says "Joey you haven't let me down, Just the oppisite. Me and the doctors were talking, and want to know what we decided. We all think it was because of you, that i woke up so fast. I mean there was a lot of damage done to me. Some thought i wouldn't walk again, but here i am walking. You were such a big part of that, that i can't figure out how to thank you. Jo come on you helped me with my walking, and rebuilding my strength. Most of all you got me over the scared feelings that were tearing me up. Everytime i would wake up screaming you were there to comfort me, and tell me it was all going to be ok. I knew as long as you were there i was going to be ok. Yes i see it in your face, my mom helped as well, but it was you who did the most and you don't even realized it." He tells her as he wipes the tears from her eyes as he continues. "It was your love for me that made me want to get better faster. Push myself to the breaking point. All i could do was think, wow Joey will be impressed when she sees this. Every day i was on pins and neddles awaiting your arrival from work. Jo you have done more for me in the last few months than i ever did for you, and i am not sure i will ever be able to repay you." he says

They set there staring at each other, Dawson slowly leans forward and kisses her on the lips. Thier lips just bearly brushing the others, yet there were sparks that lite up the room. The both felt it, they knew it felt right, but both wondered if it was right.

Joey pulls away first, and clears her throat. "Um Dawson does this mean something or were we just caught up in the moment?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"Joey it means something, I told you i was leaning a certian way , well now you know what way i was leaning." he smiles at her

Joey is staring at him with a shocked look on her face, as she runs what he just said through her mind. "So are you saying what i think you are saying?" she asks with a small smile playing on her lips. It hasn't reached her eyes yet. She is not completely sure of it yet.

"It means we have to take it one day at a time, one date at a time and see how it goes ok?" he asks

"Sure Dawson, If that is the way you want it, i can live with that." She says

"Well lets just say it gives us both the chance to prove that it isn't about my accident, and that it is really about love. That what we feel isn't some sort of fluke ok."

"Yeah sure, i think that is the best way to go. It also gives us time to adjust to it all." She says

"Exactly, i mean the kissing and huging is ok, but lets keep our seprate rooms for now, Ok?"

"Sure Dawson, that is a great idea, but that doesn't mean we can't have our movie nights and an occasional sleep over does it?" She asks with a slight smile on her lips, and this time it does reach her eyes.

Dawson see's those eyes come to life and can't help but to smile. How can this be? How can the girl from the other side of the creek. The girl who has been his best friend all of his life, still make him feel so happy when she truelly smiles and he know he put it there. "Well now we wouldn't be Dawson and Joey if we didn't have movie nights with an occasional sleep over. Would we?"

"No i gues we wouldn't." She whole haertedly smiles this time.

"Now that is what i like to see."

"What are you talking about Dawson?"

"You, and that smile of yours. I love to see you really smile, it makes my heart race and my head swim." He tells her

Joey ducks her head to hide the fact she is blushing, and says. "You are the only guy who ever makes me feel this way, do you know that? Others have tried, and some i thought did. I was so wrong, no other man has ever made me feel the way you do. You make me feel like i am special, even when i know i am not. It amazes me that of all the guys who i have dated, it is you who still makes my knees go weak. Why is that?"

"I have no idea Jo, how is it that you can still make my heart rate go through the roof, with but a simple look? How can you still make me blush, make me day dream about things i thought were long dead? The only thing i can think is love. The love i have and have always had for you, as well as the love you have and have always had for me." Dawson tells her.

Joey looks into his eyes, and sees a passion there that has been missing until they came truly back into each others lives. She is so suprised by it that she can't speak at first and tears well up in her eyes. All she can do is look deep into Dawson's eyes and remember all the good times they have had together. All the times they were there for each other, and helped eachother get through the bad times.

"Jo is there something wrong?" dawson asks seeing her get a far away look in her eyes.

"No Dawson, i was just remembering all the good times we have had, and all the times we were there for each other. Why is it that, now here at this time and place that is all i can really remember. I mean i can remember the bad times and all the times i have hurt you and you have hurt me, but they just aren't important enough for me to think about. I remember when that was all we could, or i could, think about. Now it just isn't important. What is important is simplely, the fact we have found each other again. Now maybe we can build it into something we have both always wanted." She tells him.

"Yeah, i think we will, in time. For me some of those memories are still there. But only a few." He says looking away so she won't see the pain in his eyes.

"Which ones Dawson, tell me please."

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Yes Dawson, I am sure."

"Well for starters. 'I'm begging you let this go, Not just for me, or my family, but for us. This is something we won't survive.' Of course then there is, What i have to say you won't like so i will say it quik. I hope one day i will be able to forgive my father for what he did, and i am not sure if i will be able to forgive myself. But i will never forgive you, you see Dawson there are certian things even love can't over come. From now on i don't want to know you. Then last but not least. There is an us now Dawson, me and Joey there is an us now." He repeats painful words from his past as his eyes tear up.

Joey look shocked and horrorfied, how can he still be in pain over those things. 'Did i hurt him that bad.' She thinks to her self."Dawson you have to belive me when i say that those things are in the past. Remember i did relize, maybe too late, but i did relize my mistake with my dad and everything that went down. It was you who turned me away. As for Pacey and me, I honestly think i need to go down that road so that we could end up here where we are. Please don't let this all Destroy what we have now." She pleads with him. Knowing full well that he has every right to be angry, as she does come to think of it.

"Oh Joey you misunderstand what i was trying to say." Dawson tells her.

"Please explain then i would like to hear it, because i could bring up a couple of things myself." She says.

"No please don't, Jo it is those things that make me realize just how much you mean to me. I have been setting here trying to think why we should and shouldn't get back together. You see it is at those times that i realized just how much you mean to me, at those times i hurt the most. Do you know why?" He asks her.

"No why dawson?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"Because it is at those times i realized, that the pain wasn't because of what was said or what you did. It was because i wasn't going to be with you anymore. This accident has showed me that for me, you are the only person i have ever wanted, or needed. Do you have a clue how much it meant to me when i woke up and you were there? I will never be able to put it into words. Joey i love you more now than ever, but i have to go on the side of caution, not just for me but for you and everybody else. There is one thing i would like for you to do though."

"I understand Dawson and we can take it one step at a time, i am more than willing to make this work any way i can. What is it you want me to do?"

"Forgive Pacey for what he did. I know he did something wrong, you know it and so does he, but he deserves forgiveness. He is a friend who was trying to hang on to you. i can't fault him for that. I might have done it as well. You shouldn't fault him either, his only crime was not wanting to lose you."

"Ok Dawson, i will try. That doesn't mean i will hang out with him though. Maybe one day but the pain is still kinda fresh in my heart. Do you understand?" Joey asked him with hope in her eyes.

"I completely understand as long as you try. That is all i am asking. We all have been friends too long to let it end now." Dawson says to her.

"That is one of the reasons i love you so much. You see the good in everybody, and inspire them to bring it out."

"Well what do you say to us watching a movie. We can talk more later."

"I would say that is a great idea, how about E.T." She says with a smile.

"Now that is a good idea, as long as you don't ask me if it won an award." He says with a huge smile on his face.

"Right that went to Ghandi didn't it?" She smiles back

Several months have passed and thing have slowly gotten back to normal. Pacey has returned to running his restaruant, Joey has continued her work in L.A., and Dawson has returned to work amongst great joy from his staff , crew, actors, and the studio. He has been working about a month when he comes home with big news, only to be out done by Joey.

"Joey where are you?" Dawson yells as he come in the house.

Joey emerges from the room Dawson turned into her painting studio and says. "I'm here dawson i am galde your home i have something to tell you but i am not sure how you're going to react."

"Ok, but let me tell you this frist ok."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Dream Works called about me directing a movie for them, and if it does well they might put me under contract for three more movies. Can you belive that, look at this." He shows her a check for the first movie. It is for 4 million dollars.

"Wow, congrats Dawson, i knew you would make it. You are the most talented person i know, and i am your biggest fan."

"Thanks it is all because of you, you're my inspiration. What was your news?"

"Well are you sure you want to hear this now?" She asks.

"Of course what is wrong Jo you seemed worried?"

"I'm pragnent Dawson." She reveals

"You're what!" He explodes with pure joy. He rushs over and picks her up off the ground and swings her around hugging her.

"Wow, this is how i hoped you would react but i wasn't sure, so you're happy about this right, i mean it isn't something you are going to regret later are you?" She asks him with a faint hint of tension in her voice and eyes.

"Regret, are you crazy, this is the greatist day of my life. First i get the chance to do something i have always wanted to do, and then i come home and find out that the woman i love is going to have my baby. No Jo regret isn't even in the picture only love and a day which will always be remembered as the day our lives started together for real this time." He says as he gets down on one knee and says. "Josephine Potter will you marry me?"

Joey is so choked with tears all she can do is nod her head yes. She has waited for this day since she was 13 years old, and now at 28 she was getting her dream. She was going to marry the man who she loved more than life itself, and she was going to have his baby. No life couldn't be any sweeter here on earth.

THE END or is it just the begining?


End file.
